Artie-Brittany Relationship
Artie-Brittany Relationship page is for the relationship between Brittany Pierce and Artie Abrams. Their couple name is Bartie, or less commonly known as Arttanny(ar-tah-nee). (Help make this page better by adding episodes where Brittany and Artie have spoken, looked, and/or just have been in the same room together! Please no vandalizing like the Artie-Rachel Relationship page. That type of editing will not be allowed.) 'Overview' Artie and Brittany rarely interacted with each other in the first season. Only little scenes here and there had they spoken and/or even looked at each other, possibly because Brittany believed Artie to be a robot. They were often dance partners for performances. It began in Duets that they had a first true interaction, and are currently dating. ﻿Season One Mattress At one point in "Jump", Brittany lays a hand on Artie's shoulder and gives him a smile, which he returns. The Power of Madonna While Rachel and Finn are talking about what they did last night, (the attempt to have sex with Jesse and Santana) you can see Brittany streching on Artie. They also have an animated conversation. Bad Reputation Artie stated that he's "getting cold feet." and Brittany responded by saying "Can you even feel your feet?". Brittany also sang backround vocals and danced while Artie sang U Can't Touch This. Sectionals During the Haverbrook School for the Deaf's proformance of Don't Stop Believin', Brittany started to wave at them and Artie put down her hand gently while shaking his head and mouthing "No." Dream On ﻿Brittany can be seen in the backround during Safety Dance Season Two Grilled Cheesus Brittany's hands are seen resting on Artie's shoulders while singing ''One of Us''. Duets Brittany admits to Artie that she has feelings for him, even though she's using him to make Santana jealous and win the duet assignment Will gave the kids. At first, he is confused and wierded out by the news. But after Brittany explains that she likes the idea of wheeling him around and telling him she'd be his girlfriend, Artie accepts Brittany's offer. While at Brittany's house practing their duet, Artie realizes that he still has feeling for his exgirlfriend, Tina. In hopes of relieving him of his feelings, Brittany carries him out of his wheelchair, puts him on her bed, and they have sex, thus taking away Artie's virginity. The next day in the cafeteria, Santana tells him that the sex meant almost nothing to Brittany. After that, Artie tells Brittany that he wants to end the relationship. Brittany is shocked, and tells him she really wanted to go to Breadstix with him and reinact the famous scene from The Lady and the Tramp. Artie tells her that nobody thought he could even have sex after the car accident and her not caring ruined the experience. Artie calls it quits and he and Brittany don't perform their duet. She watches sadly as Finn wheels Artie down the hallway and Brittany goes to'' Breadstix'' alone. The Rocky Horror Glee Show In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, it looked like, both, Artie and Brittany have gotten over the break-up. Never Been Kissed Artie and Puck become friends in this episode and helps him try to look cool, for Puck's community service. Artie looks longingly at Brittany, and reveals to Puck that he still has feelings for her. Puck tries to help Artie out by teaching him his ways of getting girls and then they go on a double date with Brittany and Santana. Artie tries to act cool during the date, by Puck's instructions. Artie acts disinterested towards Brittany throughout the date to make her interested. At the end of the date, Puck attempts to dine and dash, which Artie doesn't agree with and Artie pays for the dinner anyways. Puck sees this and insults Artie and leaves with Santana and Brittany. It is unknown what happens with Artie and Brittany after this. Furt When Tina asks Brittany if she is officially dating Artie she says "Deal with it." Brittany also says that Artie defending Kurt was hot. And at the wedding she rolled Artie down the isle, sang with him, and was dancing with him during Will's song . Special Education Artie wheels into an empty classroom to find Brittany standing in a corner, obviously upset. When asked why she says she feels stressed that Mr. Schue has asked her and Mike to be lead dancers in Sectionals and she does not feel prepared. Artie gives her a "magic comb" and promises her that it will help her. She thanks him and kisses him on the cheek. He then takes her by the hands and promises her that they will win. Later, Tina passes Artie a rumor that Brittany and Mike are having an affair. Artie begins to believe this when he later asks Brittany on a date twice and she says no both times and leaves quickly. Backstage at Sectionals, Artie confronts her and asks her why she cheated on him. Brittany says she never cheated on him and that she avoided him earlier because she had lost the magic comb and thought he would be angry with her. Relieved, Artie replies that it was just a comb he found on the floor and she doesn't need a magic comb because the way she dances is magic to him. She kneels down and they kiss. After the show is over, while the audience applauds, Artie high-fives Brittany. A Very Glee Christmas Brittany still believes in Santa Claus, so while the New Directions is at the mall, she asks "Santa" to give her boyfriend, Artie, the ability to walk. Santa promises to, but Artie is visibly upset that Brittany might lose faith in Santa. When Coach Beiste goes to Brittany's house to tell her that Santa cannot grant her wish, she becomes depressed and loses her Christmas spirit. Artie volunteers to take her home while the Glee club carols for the staff to raise money for homeless children. After the caroling, the New Directions find Artie using a ReWalk, a device to help paraplegics walk again. Brittany is helping him use it, and she explains that it was under her Christmas tree and Santa put it there. (Coach Beiste is implied to have bought the device.) Brittany regains her holiday cheer, and Artie is happy for her. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle After Artie had gotten slushied by the football team, we can see how upset both Artie and Brittany are. Later, after Puck and Rachel sing Need You Now, we can see the couple participating in the fight that had broke out. They both have solos in Thriller/Heads Will Roll. In the second half of the football game, they watch on the side-lines together. Silly Love Songs Artie sin gs his favorite love song to Brittany, P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing), with Mike Chang (who dances for Tina). They are seen cuddling during Santana's voice over . When the episode ends at Breadstix, they can be seen holding hands. Comeback Artie and Sam sing Baby to their girlfriends. Glee Concert Tour 2010 During Kevin McHale's performance of Dancing with Myself, Heather Morris dances around him in a sexuall/hot way. Category:Special Education Category:A Very Glee Christmas Category:Mike Chang Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Images Category:Video page Category:Videos Category:Video pages Category:Artie Abrams Category:Images Category:Images of Artie Abrams Category:Brittany Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Images of Brittany Category:Images of Brittany Pierce Category:Arthur Abrams Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Duets Category:The Power of Madonna Category:Dream On Category:Safety Dance Category:Mike Chang Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Episodes Category:Bad Reputation Category:U Can't Touch This Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Proud Mary Category:Dancing With Myself Category:Grilled Cheesus Category:Ice Ice Baby Category:Jump Category:Video Category:video page